


There's A Hole In My Boxers

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker, Established Relationship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Some smoochy Winchesters. Though it's Dean doing all the work.





	There's A Hole In My Boxers

Dean thrust three fingers through the hole in a pair of his worn boxers.  
There was no point in adding them to the wash, they'd probably just disintegrate. With a sigh he chucked them to the side and set the machine in motion.

 

It was an eternal mystery to him how Sam's underwear remained impeccable while his grew holes as if a pack of rats gnawed at them while he was asleep.  
He quickly pushed all images of rats from his mind. He hated the vile, hideous, rodents. Along with flying they were his greatest fear.

As for his pants, when he'd bitched to his sibling about why his boxers got holes and Sam's didn't, Sam had merely raised an eyebrow and answered with the aplomb of an expert.  
“Your butt-hairs are spikier than mine”

For a moment Dean had almost considered it a valid explanation, until Sam cracked a dimpled grin.

“Jerk!” Dean had grunted sourly before closing the gap between them to cup Sam's chin and kiss the little shit.  
The familiar warmth spread through his loins in sweet arousal. He could never get enough of Sam.

How fucked up was that.  
Dean Winchester, womanizer extraordinaire, now so much in love with his little brother as to be practically blind to the charms of the female sex.

 

“I gotta crack stupid jokes more often, “ Sam murmured, “if that's all it takes to make you horny.”

"The only incentive I need to make me horny is being near you, Sammy, which you know full well.”

 

Sam's arms came up to hold his brother close, sliding back his chair to accommodate Dean's ass on his thighs.

“It works both ways, Dean. You think I don't want to jump your bones when I see you sashaying by, your butt all tight and perky.  
I hold back, otherwise we'd be doing nothing else but fucking like rabbits from dawn to dusk."

Dean had been keeping himself busy nuzzling Sam's neck, one of his brother's most erogenous zones.  
As he licked and sucked, he could feel Sam's cock twitch beneath his ass.

Yup, he grinned against his little brother's skin, Sammy never could resist the 'necking'.

“Dean,” Sam mumbled, his voice hoarse with desire. “Stop! I need to finish translating this spell before I lose the gist.”

“Musty old spells take second place, “ Dean declared, ignoring Sam's plea.

 

“Dean...!”

“You really want me to stop, Sam. I don't think your cock would be too happy about that, given the way it's digging into my butt.”

“You caused this, so you fix it,“ Sam growled. “Get down on your knees and suck me off. I have to finish this translation. It's not negotiable.”

Dean didn't have to be told twice.  
He loved the feel of Sam's cock in his mouth. Loved being able to do this for his little brother; to give him pleasure. All of which he'd receive back in kind from Sam when his inner geek had been satisfied by his nerdy translation.

 

As soon as Sam orgasmed with a series of twitches and low moans, Dean lifted his gaze to study Sam's face.  
His baby brother looked so radiant and relaxed immediately after coming, and to Dean it was a delight to see.

He wondered if Sam thought the same about him when the tables were turned.  
Tonight he'd come straight out and ask.

“Finish the translation and don't strain your mouth. Later I'm gonna need it.” Dean grinned, ruffling his brother's hair, and getting his hand slapped away for his trouble!  
The end.


End file.
